


Fix You.

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small, emotional flick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You.

Some of you might think that I’m not a great or even a good one, or that I’m not even his lover at all. But I am… and I am an amazing lover. It’s not an egocentric, cocky feeling or something that I tell myself at night, it’s something that I feel deep within me, in my heart, in my veins, in my cells, in my being, in my soul, it screams at me loud and suffocating and it tells me that I was meant to be his lover, that we were meant to be together. But there’s more that makes me a good lover than just that feeling, it’s the everyday hardships that I push through, the way I handle spending countless weeks without seeing him, the way I tell him that we’ll see each other soon, even though it’s not true… or it is, and then he’ll leave again anyway. It’s hard, my soul can barely do it, but he needs to hear it, he needs to know that I’m here, waiting counting down the days for him. I know that loving a celebrity comes with a higher cost, the compromises, the lonely nights spent on his side of the bed, trying to get another whiff of his scent even though it’s long gone, crying myself to sleep because I couldn’t reach him though the phone to say goodnight… or that dark though lingering in every lover’s mind. We spend almost half a year apart, it’s crazy not to think that he might get tempted, he probably does, but I never once needed to hear that promise from him. He will long for a loving touch, for a passionate embrace, for a hungry kiss or a raw fuck, but I know that when a compromising moment comes he’ll always make the right choice. Not right for me, but right for him.

 

And when he comes home, finally steps out of that car and walks down the lighted pathway, dragging his worn out, homesick body, when itchy fingers grasp the familiar handle and open the door, I’ll be there, smiling happy, hands open ready for his body to lean into mine to let go completely, to crush our chest together until our ribs brake and our hearts mash together into one whole so our two entities could truly become one, that way he can’t ever leave me again. I’ll wipe away the tears streaming down his cheeks, I’ll kiss away the pain, the mistakes, everything he lost, everything that broke, everything he can’t replace, I’ll take their place, I’ll give myself completely to him, and wash away the scars within.

 

And I will try to fix him.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can tell witch song inspired this one. I'm not much of a Coldplay fan, but I learned this song on guitar and I love it!
> 
> Twitter: @Psycho__Star


End file.
